Turn Back Time
by iamThalia03
Summary: There is nothing that can be done but to turn back time and destroy the root of evil. Hermione, together with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco, must find a way out of the horrifying future. Hermione would not only find the solution of their problems but she would realize that her time was really with him. Tom/Hermione I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I'm in love in the idea of Tom Riddle Jr. hooking up with Hermione so I've decided to make a story about them. This is the first chapter hope you'll love it. I'm a novice you see so I really appreciate comments and suggestions!

1998

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione's POV

I stood beside Harry and Ron as we walked inside the castle. Parts of the castle have collapsed because of the attack of the Dark side.

As the door creak open, I could feel my heart started to beat fast. Harry's back was facing me so I couldn't tell what his expression was so as Ron's.

Blood was spilled on the cold concrete floor and big boulders crashed the furniture. I heard George crying. I stopped on my tracks when I saw Fred's dead body covered with a cloth.

My eyes stung and I felt my stomach was churning and burning. Cold sweat formed at my forehead. Ron run towards the Weasleys and started crying. Harry stood still and didn't say a word but I could feel his body trembling.

I saw Professor Mcgonagall walking towards us but Harry left. I guess he was going to look at the pensieve. He has been clutching the vial on his hands since we left the shrieking shack. Professor gestured for me to go to her so I did.

She had this face which has run out of hope. I didn't say anything and we slid off the hall.

We walked in silence. I realized that we were heading towards her office. She opened the old wooden door and motioned for me to enter. I was surprised that her office survived the attack.

She sat on the couch so I sat across from her.

"You know Ms. Granger, we were never meant to survive this battle." She said and looked straight to the fireplace. I swear I forgot to breath the moment those words went out of her mouth. "Professor Dumbledore, you see, was never certain if Harry could defeat Voldemort."

The tears which hanged forgotten in my eyes cascaded down my cheeks. "But the day before Dumbledore died, he proposed to me another option."

I looked up and saw a small smile plastered at Professor Mcgonagall's face. She stood and went to her desk. A portrait of Dumbledore hanged on the wall spoke.

"I believe it is time you tell her, Minerva." It said.

What's going on here? Another option? Does this mean we could still win this?

"As I told you, Ms. Granger, we were never meant to survive this battle." She started which made me confused. "So what we must do was to prevent the battle to even born."

"I couldn't understand professor." I said. It was frustrating not to understand something. Being the brightest witch of our age explains it. "How exactly are we gonna prevent it from starting?"

I didn't realize I was standing until the edge of the desk scraped my jeans.

She was about to open her mouth when the door opened with a loud bang.

"Hermione, I couldn't find Harry!" Ron shouted outside the room. Ron looked like he hasn't eaten in days, which was true. The death of his brother shocked him like it did to me when I heard of my parents' death.

I looked back at Professor Mcgonagall who gave me a small nod. Ron and I run as fast as we could and saw Harry at the grand staircase.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"We thought you went to the Forest." Ron added. Harry just walked pass by us.

**"**I'm going there now." Harry exclaimed.

"Are you mad? No! You can't give yourself up to him." Harry stopped after what Ron said.

"What is it, Harry? What is it that you know?" I asked not really wanting to know.** "**There's a reason I can hear them. The Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while. And I think you have too." Harry explained.

I started to cry and walked towards Harry. "I'll go with you."

"No. Kill the snake. Kill the snake, and then it's just him." Harry insisted.

I hugged Harry and said, "No Harry, there is another way. Professor Mcgonagall told me that Dumbledore told her that there is another way out of this."

I let go of him. He stared at me with his eyes filled with confusion.

"That's right Potter." A familiar voice said. I could see Draco Malfoy coming towards us. "Mcgonagall wants to see you three at the headmaster's office."

Harry and Ron glared at him but I gestured for them to just follow him.

"I should be on my way now on the forbidden forest or else all of you will die." Harry said as we walked through the dark corridor.

"We wouldn't let you go in the first place." Ron said. "If one fights, we all fight."

We didn't realize that we reached the gargoyle which will lead to the office if Draco hasn't said the password. We went upstairs as soon as the gargoyle moved aside and revealed a staircase.

As we entered the office, the old headmasters and headmistresses which were in the portraits looked at us.

"Harry!" I heard Ginny shouted and run towards Harry. I saw Professor Mcgonagall sitting behind the big desk. She pointed at the chairs and nodded.

We sat on the chairs facing her. Ginny sat on the chair on my left while Harry on her left, Draco sat on my right while Ron on his right. I was in the middle staring directly at Professor Mcgonagall.

"Let's begin."

That's the first chapter!

Wait for my second upload! Mcgonagall would be spilling the beans!

Thanks for reading.

Hope I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 1- REVISION

I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I wanted to revise my first chapter because I think it was weakly done.

Please have fun reading this revised chapter!

CHAPTER ONE - REVISION!~~~

* * *

May 2, 1998

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I walked side by side with Harry and Ron. We just came from the Shrieking Shack where we witnessed Snape's death. I still felt the menacing voice of Voldemort prickling the insides of my ears.

We opened the door and entered the Entrance hall. Some people glanced at our way only to look away so fast I think they would break their neck.

Blood was spilled on the cold concrete floor and big boulders crashed the furniture. Debris of collapsed wall scattered across the hall. Hogwarts was almost disintegrated. My second home was almost destroyed.

I looked around and saw some familiar faces either dead or alive with many injuries. From a far I could see the Weasleys crowding some bodies covered with cloth. My feet stopped from walking when my eyes caught a certain Weasley twin lying down covered with the same cloth used to those who have passed away. At that exact moment, George's cries filled my ears. He was kneeling down beside Fred's dead body while shaking his twin's shoulder hoping he would wake up.

My eyes stung and I felt my stomach was churning and burning. Cold sweat formed at my forehead. Ron who was just standing beside me made his way towards his dead brother. Ron kneeled down beside George and started weeping.

Harry stood still and didn't say a word but I could feel his body trembling. I stretched out my hand and reached for Harry's clenched fist.

"Harry…"

It took a moment before he looked at me. His face filled with scratches, wounds, cuts, blood and tears. His glasses were broken but still hang perfectly at the bridge of his nose. I rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand which I think calmed him down a bit. He sniffed and wiped the tears on his face with his filthy clothes.

"I… I need to go Hermione…" He said and lifted his hand with a vial which contained Snape's tears.

I smiled tenderly at him and nodded. I was about to comfort Ginny who was already wailing when Professor Mcgonagall with Draco walking behind her approached me.

She looked so… old. Her dress robes were half torn and filthy. And she had this face which has run out of hope. Her left hand clutched her wand tightly.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word?" She asked.

I simply nodded and followed her and Draco.

I wonder why they are together. And what does she want to talk about? Did Draco cast an Imperious curse on her?

"I did not." Draco said which startled me a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"I did not cast the Imperious curse on her." he replied and smirked.

That caught me off guard. Does he practice Legilemency?

"My aunt taught me."

Cold air filled my lungs. Aunt? Bellatrix?

I stroked my right hand on my left arm where Bellatrix carved the word 'mudblood'. I used many potions but it doesn't seem to heal.

"Please have a sit Ms. Granger." I heard Professor Mcgonagall said which made me realize that I spaced out.

I took a sit beside Draco and across Professor Mcgonagall who sat behind the desk. We were at her office. I haven't entered it so it wasn't familiar but the colors of Gryffindor house were visible all around the room.

"May I ask what this is for, Professor?" I asked.

"You know Ms. Granger, we were never meant to survive this battle." She said and looked straight to the fireplace. I swear I forgot to breath the moment those words went out of her mouth. "Professor Dumbledore, you see, was never certain if Harry could defeat Voldemort."

I didn't know what's fascinating about the ink beside the parchment but it happened to be what I was staring for the last minute. I haven't got anything to say which was not like me.

"But the day before Dumbledore died, he proposed to me another option."

I looked up and saw a small smile plastered at Professor Mcgonagall's face. She stood up and went in front of the fireplace then a portrait of Dumbledore hanged on the wall spoke.

"I believe it is time you tell her, Minerva." It said.

What's going on here? Another option? Does this mean we could still win this?

"As I told you, Ms. Granger, we were never meant to survive this battle." She started which made me confused. "So what we must do was to prevent the battle to even born."

"I couldn't understand professor." I said. It was frustrating not to understand something. Being the brightest witch of our age means something. "How exactly are we gonna prevent it from starting?"

"Oh, is it frustrating not to know everything Granger? Does your know-it-all brain of yours not working anymore?" Draco said teasingly.

"Shut up Malfoy! Stop being so immature. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you with Voldemort?! Aren't you the one who let death eaters enter Hogwarts?! Aren't you and your power hungry family helping him? The cause of all this pains and sufferings. " I shouted.

That definitely wiped off the smirk on his face. I know I said too much but what's said is said.

"I didn't know you're judgmental yourself as you call me. I'm sorry that my power hungry family was to be killed if I didn't abide his orders!" He yelled back.

Veins bulged on his forehead. His face was red and puffy. He doesn't look like the old Malfoy I used to see. I never notice how his appearance changed except for the color of his hair. He has also a share of pain and suffering just like all of us.

I didn't know what to say so I was glad when the door opened with a loud bang interrupted the conversation.

We looked behind us and saw Ron huffing and catching his breath. "Hermione, I couldn't find Harry!" Ron shouted outside the room. Ron looked like he hasn't eaten in days, which was true. The death of his brother shocked him like it did to me when I heard of my parents' death.

Professor Mcgonagall gave me a small nod which I took as a permission to take my leave. Ron and I run as fast as we could and saw Harry at the grand staircase.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"We thought you went to the Forest." Ron added. Harry just walked pass by us.

"I'm going there now." Harry exclaimed.

"Are you mad? No! You can't give yourself up to him." Harry stopped after what Ron said.

"What is it, Harry? What is it that you know?" I asked not really wanting to know."There's a reason I can hear them. The Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while. And I think you have too." Harry explained.

I started to cry and walked towards Harry. "I'll go with you."

"No. Kill the snake. Kill the snake, and then it's just him." Harry insisted.

I hugged Harry and said, "No Harry, there is another way. Professor Dumbledore told Professor Mcgonagall that there is another way out of this."

That caught his attention and stared questioningly at me. I let go of him and grabbed his hand.

"Professor Mcgonagall was about to tell me when Ron came to us telling he doesn't know where you are." I said.

"I saw Malfoy there with you, what's he doing there?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy? Why would he still be here?" it was Harry's turn to ask.

"Granger, headmaster's office." I heard Draco said from afar. "Mcgonagall's waiting there."

Harry and Ron hesitated but followed him after seeing me do so.

"I should be on my way now on the forbidden forest or else all of you will die, all of us will die." Harry said as we walked through the dark corridor.

"We wouldn't let you go in the first place." Ron said. "If one fights, we all fight."

We didn't realize that we reached the gargoyle which will lead to the office if Draco hasn't said the password. We went upstairs as soon as the gargoyle moved aside and revealed a staircase.

As we entered the office, the old headmasters and headmistresses which were in the portraits looked at us.

"Harry!" I heard Ginny shouted and run towards Harry. I saw Professor Mcgonagall sitting behind the big desk. She pointed at the chairs and nodded.

We sat on the chairs facing her. Ginny sat on the chair on my left while Harry on her left, Draco sat on my right while Ron on his right. I was in the middle staring directly at Professor Mcgonagall.

For a moment, I took in my appearance when I noticed all of us were in very dire need of a bath.

I wore a ripped jeans and filthy jacket and blouse drenched in blood. My brown hair was greasy and looked like a nest for a vulture. I clenched and unclenched my left fist. My face was so pale all of my bruises, scratches and cuts were visible.

Ron was staring at the ceiling. His face was gloomy and scrawny. He looked like a beggar who hasn't eaten for months. Like me, he was filled with cuts, wounds and injuries. His blue eyes which I was used to see with such brightness and happiness were replaced by tired and troubled ones.

Harry looked like he was going to puke any minute now. His gaze was either on his wand or at the door. He lifted his right hand and reached for his scar. He was at same state as me and Ron. His bright green eyes which he inherited from his mom were filled with fear.

Ginny who has the most decent appearance from Ron, Harry and me sent Harry worried glances every single time. Draco who sat stiffly at the chair beside me looked so stern and focused. He has few cuts and bruises but he had a large wound that started from his shoulder that reached his right hand.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Thanks for re reading! Please tune in for some more ~~~~

:"


	3. Chapter 2

Exams were finally over but I'm still uneasy because I think the results were bad except for my one major subject, ACCOUNTING 101.

Hope I would get high grades or else my scholarship would be taken away. *cries*

Fingers crossed!

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

May 2, 1998

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

Hermione's POV

"Let's begin."

Professor Mcgonagall was definitely not the one who spoke. It was the portrait of Professor Dumbledore which was hanged at the wall behind Professor Mcgonagall.

"I believe my worst fear has started since you are all seeking for me at this crucial time." It said. "I instructed Minerva to get the five of you to participate in this plan."

I wish this plan will be the end of our pain and sufferings. Why must we experience such thing? Why must we be afraid?

I have been hunting out for horcruxes with Harry and Ron when I heard of my parents' death. One of the death eaters, Yaxley, found them. Yaxley forced them to spill out our whereabouts. He crucioed them until they died. They died without remembering they had a daughter.

That time I realized how horrible and awful Voldemort can be just to gain power. I couldn't grasp the future without my family and friends. I'd rather die right now than be live later. At present all I could think about is to survive this through with my friends.

I wanted to kill Voldemort. I wanted to kill the one who killed my parent and friends. If that would make me a murderer just like them so be it. I wanted to kill the root of evil who caused pain and suffering to those innocent people and to those whom I loved and cared.

"The plan is to travel back to the past specifically year 1943." Professor Dumbledore continued.

"How do we do that?" I asked. "How do we go back to the past?"

Professor Mcgonagall pulled out a box from the drawer in the desk. The box was made out of wood which was carved meticulously and elegantly decorated with gems and precious stones. She opened the box and revealed a time turner.

"A time turner? Doesn't it only get you back for few hours?" Harry asked.

"Someone died going centuries back." I added.

Professor Mcgonagall stiffened and said, "Both of you are right."

"I mark the hours, every one, nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do." Professor Dumbledore said. "Casting of a spell and incantation of the words carved in the time turner must be done."

If going back to the past would be a success, we could easily defeat Voldemort. He's not that powerful like he is now. With the five of us, we could kill him.

"Of course, there are consequences if you go back in time." Professor Mcgonagall said. "But we must as it was the last thing we could do."

Consequences. Of course there would be. Going back might prevent someone from being born and erase a generation but this was our last option.

We must go back.

"Count me in." Ginny said. Harry laid his arm over Ginny's shoulders and nodded. Ron smiled and turned to me and said, "I'm in if you're in."

I could see hope in his eyes. A tear trickle down my cheeks. "I'm in."

"Draco, my boy, I believe you are participating." Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco just nodded.

"That settles it!" Professor Dumbledore announced and smiled.

"We're under attack!" I heard Seamus' voice echoed through the room after the door slammed open.

All of us leapt out from our seats joined the others fight.

When we reached the entrance hall, curses, jinx and spell are thrown everywhere. I ducked when I curse went my way. It graced my arm and opened some of my earlier wounds.

Harry and Ginny fought two death eaters while Ron helped someone who's been cornered by three death eaters.

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled as I pointed my wand towards a death eater. Blood came out from his body as he collapsed on the floor.

I saw Ron had trouble facing his three opponents. I ran towards him and threw a hex at one of his opponents who was sent flying across the hall.

"Thanks."

After half an hour of fighting, the same hiss of a voice amplified throughout the hall.

"You have disappointed me Harry. You hid instead of facing me. Now you will watch your friends die and face your death yourself in my hands."

My heart throbbed. The wind suddenly stopped and the temperature went drastically low. The fight was stopped abruptly when Voldemort revealed himself.

My eyes automatically searched for Harry and Ron.

A relieved sigh escaped from my mouth when I saw Harry covered with dirt and blood but alive supporting a limping Ginny.

Ron was slumped on the floor. I was about to run towards him when I heard someone shouted, "Crucio!" then a ray of red light come his way.

"RON!" I screamed.

Ron's screams and pleas for help rang through my ears then I did what I wanted to do.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

This chapter was a bit short compared to the revised first chapter.

Hope I could get some comments from you to know if I'm doing good.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

the story continues...

CHAPTER 3

* * *

May 2, 1998

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Entrance Hall

Hermione's POV

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled and pointed my wand towards the one who casted the Crusciatus curse to Ron, Voldemort.

If it was even possible, the next thing that has happened went in slow motion. Voldemort sensed the curse so what he did was levitated Ron in the air and used Ron to block the killing curse from hitting him.

My heart crushed when the green light hit Ron. Tears welled up in my eyes. My shoulders slumped and my wand got out from my tight grasp. I couldn't breathe.

I ran towards him as Voldemort releases the curse on him.

His eyes were closing when I kneeled beside him.

"No, RON! Don't die! Please! Don't die! Don't!" I shouted. I embraced his lifeless body and cried loudly.

Ron was dead.

Ron…

Ron…

Ron was dead...

Ron, I killed Ron.

I killed him…

I killed Ron.

I killed him. What did I do to have this life? Why should I be the cause of someone's death? What should this be his death?

If my friends die now, I better die too. There no life without them.

Even a Gryffindor like me would have limitation to her courage and chivalry and strength.

Through the tears in my eyes, I could still see his face, Voldemort's face. Why does he have to be like this? What did we do to face this life?

He pointed the elder wand at me ready to cast me the killing curse.

That would make me an excuse to leave this life.

Dying would be my sweet escape.

I embraced Ron and cried.

I'm sorry Ron. I couldn't take it anymore.

We would soon see each other.

"NO! HERMIONE!"

A familiar voice shouted. It was very familiar. It was a voice which would make me laugh, think, care and love. It was Harry.

Harry.

I totally forgotten about him for a second there.

If I die, who would support him?

Ron's gone, if I would die too, who would help him carry the lives of innocent people?

He carefully laid Ginny on the floor and ran towards me. I stopped crying but my tears were continuously falling.

"Oh, there you are Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed. "Look at what you've done! You let your friends die for you instead of dying for them."

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled. Voldemort just dodged it.

"This is pitiful." Voldemort said. "This doesn't worth my time."

Then with a single flick of his wand, a green light came out from the tip of his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I couldn't do anything but to block the curse. I stood up and closed my eyes.

After a few seconds, I could still feel my blood running through my veins and my heart beating.

I opened my eyes and saw Ginny lying down on the floor dead.

"GINNY!"

It was Mrs. Weasley who shouted. Harry was dumb founded and couldn't move a finger. Molly ran towards us. Professor Mcgonagall and other members of the Order run behind her and Molly.

The battle resumed.

Voldemort got caught up with the other members of the Order. Draco kneeled beside me and handed me my wand.

"Let's go."

Harry spaced out while looking at Ginny's dead body.

"Potter! Get your brain out of your arse and move!" Draco shouted as she threw a hex at a death eater.

What? Does that mean he's one of us now?

"Granger! Levitate him or something but just move. We've got to go to the astronomy tower."

Around us was chaotic. I couldn't think straight at the moment but I managed to pull Harry and dragged him out of the hall.

I screamed when a hex was thrown at my left leg and made a large wound which run from my thigh to under my knee.

Draco cursed and sent a spell to my attacker. He reached out for my arm and helped me run.

He looked behind us and said to Harry, "Get going!"

Seeing my wound made him realize what was happening and run beside us.

As we reached the Astronomy tower, Draco revealed me the time turner and pulled Harry's arm. Harry collapsed beside me. Draco placed the necklace over the three of us and said, "Recite the incantation."

My mind stopped working. Should we do this? Ron and Ginny were dead. What would be the point changing the future?

Harry looked at me in the eye and suddenly I knew the answer.

We will go back to change their future, to change our future.

"I mark the hours, every one, nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do." The three of us recited. Then suddenly we were surrounded by a golden light.

"Mcgonagall said that someone should throw us the accio spell. It will bring us to the time we think of. So think of September 1, 1943 Hogwarts. Repeat the incantation." Draco explained.

"I mark the hours, every one, nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do."

_'**September 1, 1943, Hogwarts.'**_

_I looked around and saw no one to cast the spell. But after a minute someone came out from the shadows, Lucius Malfoy together with his wife Narcissa._

_"Do your best Draco." Narcissa said. "We love you."_

_"ACCIO!" Lucius yelled._

As the spell reached us, I felt I was falling into deep slumber.

It felt like all that has happened was all a dream.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tune in for some more!

:"


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so so so so sorry about the late update! I got caught up with my mid-term exam which I think I passed but not with my finance.

A/N: some part of this came from the movie deathly hallows part 1…

Chapter 4-HP

September 1, 1943

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione's POV

A golden light engulfed my vision and a warm liquid seeped out from my wounds. The ray of light stung my wounds and I felt hell itself. I am almost out of breath.

I opened my eyes and realized was just dreaming.

"Ha...huff...hah…Huff..fff..."

My breathing was fast and heavy. My vision was now filled with black dots but i could still see brick walls.

I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my stomach and when I lifted my hand to reach for it, I was shocked to see my arm raw flesh which I think my first layer of skin has been taken off. The cold air surrounded my terribly harmed arm and I swear my head couldn't explain the pain. I yelped and realized my throat was sore for some reason.

I used my other arm to reach for my stomach. A warm liquid came in contact with my left hand as it reached my stomach. I hissed in pain when I accidentally pressed my wounded stomach.

I can't imagine how I look and in what state my body is right now. My eyes stung when a drop of sweat cascaded down from my forehead.

My left leg ached when I tried to sit up. I decided to lie down for a while.

Wait, I think I have forgotten something very important.

My whole body tensed.

Oh my!

Harry!

Malfoy!

Where are they?

I tried to sit up despite of my aching leg and stomach. I frantically scanned my surroundings with my blurry vision.

I squinted my eyes to see the place clearer but ay sound almost stopped my heart from beating.

"ger... gran...ger.."

I turned my head towards the person who spoke. Malfoy!

"..."

I tried to speak but no voice came out.

Malfoy was I think in the same condition as I am. He was slumped in the cold concrete floor his body facing the floor. His breath was faint to almost nothing every second.

My upper body collapsed on the floor. i guess my bones wouldn't be of help to me right now.

Where harry?

i could only hope he was okay.

"Oh dear!"

I heard a loud gasp from an old man standing 4 feet away from us.

The last thing I remembered before passing out was the sound of footsteps.

-  
Ron reached in his pocket and pulled the Deluminator.

"It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know exactly how it works, but Christmas morning I — I was sleeping — in this little pub– I'd given some Snatchers the slip the night before, me being a bloodtraitor  
and all — anyway, I was sleeping when I heard it…" he said.

"It?" Harry asked.

"A voice." Ron looked at me and holds up the deluminator. "Your voice, Hermione. Coming out of this."

I am sort of confused and asked, "And what may I ask did I say?"

"My name. Just my name. Like a whispher."

I stood perfectly still. I couldn't fight the blush that crept in my cheeks.

"So I took this and I clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew." He continued.

"Knew what?" asked Harry.

"Just knew. On account of Hermione's voice. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light, right to my chest and then — went straight through– right here." Ron explained and touched a point close to his heart. "I could feel it inside me. It was warm, like the first sip of a good cup of tea. And I knew it would take me where I needed to go."

"..."

My heart stopped beating for a moment. I couldn't suppress the happy feeling.

Ron...  
My Ron...

Then the scene changed.

I was in the disintegrated great hall.

Ron's dead body lying beside Voldemort's feet.

My heart dropped.

"Nooooo!"

When I opened my eyes Voldemort was not there so as Ron.

My breathing calmed.

I took in my surroundings and realized I was in the hospital wing. If we're here then, our plan to go back to the past failed. And if we're here and the hospital wing was reconstructed then that means the won the battle.

My left arm was wrapped by bandages and so as my stomach. My other arm was filled with ointment with strong smell which made me dizzy. I couldn't feel anything from my left leg. Maybe they made me drink a potion to cure it.

The more I think about it travelling back for over a decade is a bad idea. What if we were sent so much back we ended up at the time of the founders'? Maybe this was a really bad idea. I'd love to have Ron beside me right now. He would always make something bad looks good and funny. He wasn't even born yet if we have successfully come back to year 1943.

What if-

"Maybe they are from Grindelwald?" A woman asked.

Grindelwald?

I pretended to be asleep but left my left eyes slightly lifted. I saw a woman who appears to be a healer and she was talking to a man with long hair, long beard dressed with dress robes with brilliant colors and a half moon glasses settled at the bridge of his nose.

"Professor Dumbledore?!" I thought I just said it in my head but it turned out I said it out loud.

They turned to me and I felt really stupid.

He was a younger version of Dumbledore which explains the auburn color of his hair and beard.

"Oh, it appears you know me while I know nothing about you who just appeared at the headmaster's office." He said.

I looked around me and saw Harry and Draco still sleeping at the beds both at my sides.

"I… I'm Hermione Granger sir." I said.

Dumbledore just smiled and made the healer check other students who were currently at the hospital wing. He transfigured the rug below into a chair and sat on it.

"May I know, Ms. Granger, how you know who I am?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. I know I could trust him. He's the only one from the past whom we could trust.

"We're from the future, sir." I said. "We came back to change the future. It was the future you whom made the plan for us to come back."

He stared at me like he was inspecting every detail of my face. I looked around the room and saw nothing has changed. It was the same as we had except Madame Pomfrey wasn't around lining up sweets given to injured students.

The creaking sound of the bed caught my attention. I looked at my left and saw Draco stirring out of his sleep. He grunted and sat up. He stretched his arms and looked like he saw a ghost when he turned his head at my direction.

"Dum…Dum…Dumbledore?" He stuttered.

Professor Dumbledore's probing eyes turned to Draco.

"Who might you be young man?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Draco regained his composure and said, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if I choose to believe that the three of you are from the future will it do you any good. I propose you should talk to Headmaster Dippet about this as he was the headmaster he was troubled by three teenagers suddenly appearing at the astronomy tower unconscious and badly injured by dark curses."

"It is better we talk to you first Professor as you are the only one we could trust from this time." I said. "Please hear us out professor."

"I think this could help us." Draco said while handing out an envelope to Professor Dumbledore. "It was from the future you."

I took it and passed it to Professor which he examined. He whispered something we couldn't hear and suddenly the envelope opened. He looked up and smiled at us then turned to some papers inside the envelope.

"I think I should let you three rest first until I finish reading this." Professor Dumbledore said. "I would be back shortly."

With that he left. I felt something wrong when I saw him walking away from us. I think he was going away again like he did when he died.

I wanted to hug Professor Dumbledore the time I saw him. But what if they thought that I was going to attack him, they would hex me or worse.

"What's inside the envelope?" I asked while taking off the sheets over me. "What did he use to open it? What do we do now? Dumbledore is the only one we could trust right? Would we stay here?"

"Why do you have so many questions? You're supposed to be a know-it-all right?" Draco said irritatingly.

I sighed and went to Harry. I sat on the bed carefully not to wake him up.

'_**What do we do now Harry? Ron's gone. Ginny's gone. What do we do now?'**_ I thought as I run my fingers through his messy black hair.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hermione wake up_!"_

Drowsiness flew out of my system when I heard Ron's voice. I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I was in the library and a stack of books were in front of me. Ron was nowhere to be found. When I looked down, I realized I was wearing my Hogwarts uniform.

I could hear leaves of a book being turned somewhere nearby. I followed the sound which leads me at the back of the library.

A male student with black hair was residing the table with many stacks of book. i couldn't see his face because his back is facing me.

I cleared my throat which I think caught his attention. He slowly turned his head to my direction.

My heart stopped beating when I saw Voldemort's face. His snake-like features never failed to frighten me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped back. "Where's Ron?"

He smirked and stood up. I felt inferior the moment he stood in front of me. I mentally noted how he towered over me.

"You shouldn't be here!"

In a split second he was wearing his black dress robe. He raised the elder wand which he used to lift my chin.

"I'm not scared of you." I said. I thought of how I sounded, ironic. If I die now might as well not give him the satisfaction of knowing I was scared of him.

He narrowed his eyes and gave our faces an inch distance.

"You dare talk in my presence you MUDBLOOD!"

In a blink of an eye, I had my wand in hand. I pressed the tip of my wand in his neck. He doesn't contort or even move a muscle. He wasn't afraid. I looked up to see his red eyes gleaming with mockery and disgust.

I felt electricity flowed in my veins when his arm (the one that he's using to hold his wand) brushed against mine. i shivered.

Kill.

Kill him.

I held my wand tighter.

"Ava-aaahhhh!"

His eyes are glowing, red, and it was sinister. Pain is spreading throughout my body. I heard my wand dropped with a silent clank. I reach for my neck with both my hands as if trying to remove someone's hard grip on it. It was getting difficult to breath. The nerves on my head were bulging. My vision is clouded by tears.

"Die."

Darkness is threatening to fill my vision. Death is coming for me.

Ron.

I felt a lot of shaking.

"Dammit! Wake up Mione!"

My eyes opened. It felt like a pail of cold water was thrown at me.

As my eyes were adjusting in the light of the room, I heard someone crying. My vision got clearer and saw Harry.

"Harry! You're awake."

He embraced me and I cried. "I thought you were dying, mione." he sniffed. " Don't leave me hermione."

My tears were like a massive falls. I held him tighter. "I won't."

I'll kill you Voldemort.

After all the crying, Professor Dumbledore summoned us in his office.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, tonight there will be a feast, a welcoming feast for new students. You three would be introduced and sorted but before that, it is most likely to change your identity first."  
Dumbledore said. " Mr. Potter," Dumbledore motioned for Harry to stand up so he did.

"Harry Devaurax, pureblood. Son of Stefan and Katherine Devaurax. Brother of Hermione Devaurax. You are, supposedly, forced to flee france with your sister because of one of the attack of Grindelwald. Grindelwald used your family's wealth to attack the muggles. Your parents died fighting Grindelwald. For educational background, you attended Le rouge academy for young witches and wizards." Dumbledore paused and pointed his wand at Harry. After a few seconds, Harry was now three inches taller. "Men in Devaurax household are tall." Professor Dumbledore commented and turned to Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll be Draco Le rouge a pureblood of course. You are the son of Damon and Elena Le rouge and the last living descendant of the Le rouge. You're ancestor was the one who founded the Le rouge academy for young wizards and witches. You attended there with Harry and Hermione. You flee France with the same reason as them. Harry was your best friend while Hermione is your betrothed."

"Wait, what?!" We asked at the same time with the same expression.

"It makes things interesting."

Draco rolled his eyes and grunted. Despite of all the disagreements Dumbledore proceeded with me.

"Ms. Granger, at this time period you'll be a pureblood. You will have the name Hermione Devereaux. You're the daughter of Stefan and Katherine and sister of Harry. If Grindelwald didn't attack, you would've graduated as the brightest student in Le rouge academy." He held out his hand in front of me. I took it. "Grindelwald supposedly tortured you and left a scar on your left forearm." He said as he flicked his wand and then I have my fake scar. "Devereaux family has green eyes."

The same as Harry, my physical appearance changed. But my blood status remained. I was quite happy with my make over. My bushy brown hair was now blonde and long tamed curls cascaded up to my back. My skin is lighter and smoother.

"Now, before I let you out, please remember that the plan is to straighten Mr. Riddle not kill him." Dumbledore said and stood up.

"Professor? Isn't it much easier to just kill him?" I protested. "And he deserves to die."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Sometimes, doing the right thing doesn't mean doing what is easier, am I right Ms. Devereaux?"

Even though my mind and every part of my body was screaming kill Voldemort, I gulped all of those things and said, "Right."

"Run along now. I believe you know your way."

-  
"Your palm is getting sweaty, Granger."

"What?! It's not! And let me remind you Mr. Le rouge, it's De-ve-reaux! Why are you holding my hand anyway?" I snorted at Draco.

"It is. And let me remind you as well Ms. De-ve-reaux, you were the one who held my hand when the door opened."

I released my tight grip on his hand and glared at him. He's not going to change, EVER.

"Let me introduce you to our three new students." Announced by an old man on the podium. He must be Armando Dippet.

"Let's go." Harry said. Draco removed his hands from his pockets and said with a smirk, "Nervous are you granger?"

"It's De-ve-reaux." I said and walked with them across the hall.

"I guess old habits die hard." Draco said and smirked.

Other than the loud pounding of my heart, the next thing I found annoying while walking across the great hall was the continuous whispering, pointing and meaningful smiles of the students. Draco was right. I am nervous. It was like year one. I was back to square one but the hard part was Ron's not beside me anymore.

Tears were threatening to fall but I was startled when a cold hand held mine. I didn't expect it to be Draco. I look up to see his face but he was facing Armando Dippet who was explaining why there are three students transferring in Hogwarts which was very unusual. Draco's hand was surprisingly comforting despite the fact that it was cold.

"Now you'll be sorted before the first years so please, Mr. Devereaux."

Dippet gestured Harry to sit at the stool. And as Harry sat, a memory flashed in my mind, the Sorting Hat's song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff is are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat stayed at Harry's head for a while. Draco was making circle movements on my hand with his thumb. If my younger self would see me right now holding hands with Draco '_ferret'_ Malfoy, she'd puke or worse lecture me. I admit it was comforting. Draco of all people giving comfort to a muggleborn, like me, it's shocking indeed. I guess the war affected us all.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat announced.

Harry got up and smiled at me. He marched towards the Gryffindor table where all students are cheering.

"Draco Le rouge."

He carefully let go of my hand and went towards the chair and sat.

It was fast. The sorting hat announced. "SLYTHERIN!"

No doubt about that.

"Hermione Devereaux."

I wish Draco was still holding my hand. I feel like passing out with every step. I sat on the chair and looked over Harry.

He smiled at me and mouthed "relax".

I sighed.

I was startled when I heard the audacious voice of the sorting hat.

"Ahh…your mental barrier is way too strong Ms. Devereaux or may I call you, Ms. Granger." How did you know?"I know a lot of things, like you are a time traveler and a muggleborn." Wait, I have a good reaso-"Don't worry Ms. Granger, my work here is to sort the student in their suitable houses." Thanks. "Let's start. I sorted you already in the house of Godric Gryffindor." Yes, I choose to be there aga-"Ha! This time it will be different, Ravenclaw would be suitable for your knowledge and wisdom. Hufflepuff will consider your loyalty and kind heart but you have knowledge and practiced dark arts and you have killed. You fit in all houses but I know where to put you, SLYTHERIN!"

I wish to talk to the sorting hat and give him a piece of my mind but it was lifted off my head. I searched for Harry and saw him as shocked as I am. I couldn't think straight. The loud cheering of the Slytherin house is thumping in my head.

I could see Draco swaying. Swaying? I am feeling light headed but then a pair of strong arms held me closer in his muscular chest. When his voice reached my ears, i feel energized. My vision corrected and my head felt okay.

"Ms. Devereaux?" His voice is not warm. It was stern and commanding but at the same time, deep and manly. I looked up to see who the mystery guy was. He has a neat black hair, cold black eyes pale skin, structural jaw, and red kissable lips. Wait, I know this guy. He's no mystery at all.

"Ms. Devereaux."

He...

He's Tom Riddle.

He's the future dark lord, Voldemort. He, who made my life miserable, was now holding me tightly. I pushed him away with all of my strength. He didn't even stumble instead he remained in his place towering over me.

My mind is in chaos. My heart raged. With trembling hands I reached for my wand. I'll kill you now. This will be your end. But before I could pull out my wand out, Dumbledore's words came into my mind.

_"Sometimes, doing the right thing doesn't mean doing what is easier, am I right Ms. Devereaux?"_

Dumbledore's probing eyes lingered in my mind.

"Fuck this!" I mentally shouted.

I raised my right hand but it was not equipped with my wand. I clenched it and punched Tom Riddle in the face.


End file.
